A Love That Could never be
by DarkennedFlower
Summary: Itachi was sent on mission to kill the hyuga heiress but when he sees a girl lying on the floor will old memories come forth what will he do complete the mission or let the girl go. Oneshot deticated to crush::Itahina::One-shot!


**_A/N:_**I needed to rewrite this sooo many effing mistakes ;-; It was my first writing thingiie on here and it sucks xDD I know so don't tell me that ok? I just wanted to fix grammar errors :] And BTW Itachi-kun no dye!

**_A Love That Could Never Be,_**An Itahina One-Shot

-xXx-

"Itachi! Look over there," Deidara said pointing to a pile of ruble beneath the tree they were standing. Itachi looked down to see what his 'friend' was talking about. He jumped down leaving Deidara on the tree.

He activated his sharigan to see better and realized it was a girl. The girl's long blue hair formed a cocoon around her body. Itachi picked her up and realized she was injured. Once the girl touched his body she curled up wrapping her pale moon like hands around his neck.

Her body heat radiated into his body and he felt a jolt into his stomach. "Eh...," he looked at the girls face she was very beautiful he couldn't help but stare. He jumped back up to the tree where Deidara was standing on. "It's a girl idiot," Itachi moved a strand from her face and couldn't help but stare and the weird feeling fluttered back into his stomach. He layed her gently on the tree and gently shook her.

"She's pretty," Deidara whispered in Itachi's ear. "..,Go into the Tent" Itachi said without turning around, a warning clear in his voice.

"OK!Geez,un" Deidara leaped down and entered his tent.

'I have seen her before' Itachi thought looking at the girls leaf village ninja headband around her neck.( I don't know what its called sorry hehehe.) Itachi removed a strand of blue hair from her perfectly formed face. She squirmed at his touch a light smile crept on her face.

Hinata's POV

I felt a rough yet gentle hand touching my face. It was warm I couldn't help but smile. I tried opening my eyes to see who it was..hoping it would be naruto-kun I caught a glimpse...His eyes had a worry look and it was red..

I tried to get a better look but my eyes quickly shut and the blackness engulfing me again.

-xXx-

Itachi looked at the sleeping girl and got aggravated. He carried the girl down to his tent , while Deidara started a fire.

"Ugh," the girl cooed but remained silent and sleeping. "When do you think we'll be able to find that Hyuga girl,' Deidara asked breaking the silence Itachi secretly adored.

"...I don't know but I think this mission is a waste," his eyes never left the angelic sleeping girls face."But, when we find her I'm going to keep those precious little eyes of hers." He smirked coldly. Deidara looked at his comrade and shook his blond hair in pity."Eh this girl better wake up soon, before they send ANBU to come find her or something." Deidara looked at Itachi and saw him clutching his heart.

Itachi's POV

Who is this girl and why does she seem so familiar. The girl squirmed again. She better wake up. The girl sat up with a jolt but her eyes were still shut The girl opened her eyes showing rather beautiful lavender crystals. Her lashes batted rather beautifully framing her eyes. I couldn't help but realize that her eyes were so welcoming I still stared at her. I finally realized who she was.

Hinata Hyuga.

My heart ached how could Pien summon me to kill her I couldn't bear..but why do I care. Besides from her eyes she looked strangely familar, I think I met her way before I joined the Akatsuki...

Flashback

"Itachi-kun," A little blue colored girl tugged at the taller man's shirt. He looked down and smiled. It was the little hyuga heiress. "What is it Hina-chan," Itachi looked in the girls rather pale yet beautifully large eyes. " um.. uh c-can you bring me to Konoha park," Hinata blushed a rosy color.

Itachi smiled ' Yes no problem. I was going to go pick up Sasuke but you can come." He took the girl's soft hand and yanked her on his back. She grabbed his neck scared she might brake her head if she fell. Itachi smiled and sprinted towards the park he heard a soft giggle and realized the girl was laughing while all her hair was covering her soft pale face.

They reached Konoha Park, Sasuke was waving to a blond little boy who was walking away waving back. Sasuke saw his brother and the little hyuga and smiled. " Hinata-chan hi!" Hinata jumped off Itachi's back and ran towards Sasuke. " You wanna play," Sasuke asked. Hinata smiled and nodded."Hai!"

Itachi smiled and walked over to a wooden bench, and sat down.

He watched the two kids screaming and playing and started plotting a plan that knew might ruin his brother's life but also help him on his younger brother's quest to be stronger.

(_**A/N:**_I already know why Itachi killed of the Uchihas FOR real xD And it wasn't only him anyway)

End of Flashback

"Itachi-kun," Hinata whispered she knew she should run but all those memories were rushing back. She wanted to yell but couldn't. Itachi looked at Hinata tryng to decide weather to kill her and complete the mission or let her live and be punished it was a hard choice,

"Come here," Itachi's gruff voice directed at the girl. " Hai," She moved quickly and sat by Itachi. He looked at her and saw the big pale eyes staring directly into his. His heart pinched again. He quietly growled to himself the pain annoyed him.

"Itachi-kun..I'm sorry for asking but I have to know...why did you do it? why," Hinata had a worried expression on her face that sadden Itachi even though he showed no emotion.

"Why...I did it for reasons that don't concern you only me and my brother...Sasuke," Itachi stared at the fire angry. "I'm sorry, for asking...its just..you d-did it so sudden that...I didn't believe it,"Hinata looked at Itachi."...How could one of Konoha's believed ninja become missing nin so suddenly,I cried for days."

Itachi glared at the little bold Hyuga who was asking him questions. He looked up into the endless black sky and for a moment he thought if he did the right choice. To tell the truth such a sacrifice cost him. But, the hesitation faded and the little Hyuga lay on the floor snoozing.

Itachi smiled remembering the moments he spent with her. He touched Hinata's cheek trembling he took off his Akatsuki jacket and put on the sleeping beauty.

":I heard it over here Kurenai,"A male voice responded.

"Well hurry up then!Hinata might be in danger!"the female voice said, worry evident in her cracked voice.

Itachi snapped his head back and suddenly realizing the ninjas were already being sent to search for Hinata. Deidara ran outside the tent preparing to fight and with a big grin on his face as he reached into his clay department, his mouths molding his 'art'

"No," Deidara looked at Itachi with a sad face.

"Aww please," Itachi shot him a glare and Deidara instantly silenced.

They pounced on the trees Itachi's head whirled he couldn't decide but he knew he had to choose now and fast. He sensed the two jounins chakra and sprinted faster with Deidara at his back.

His eyes lingered at the sleeping girl his heart hurt and knew instantly what his choice was.

-xXx-

Itachi opened the window slightly and jumped in the room, Deidara was watching to make sure no one saw them. Itachi laid the the girl on her bed. He looked at her and his eyes showing hints of emotion, emotion it hadn't showed in a long time

He hasn't seen her and now he was giving her up...again. He was about to jump out the window when he felt a soft tug.

Sad lavender eyes met his and water streamed down her face. "Don't go Itachi-kun..please?" The please trailed off into the night. Itachi found himself caressing the Hinata's cheek and wiped away her warm tears from her face. He bent his head and kissed her soft cheeks and the girl fainted and he carried her off to her bed on last time.

The two Akatsuki were jumping on the trees, Itachi's mind trailed off thinking about the hyuga. "You knew a pretty girl,hard to believe," Deidara joked. Itachi glared at him and hit him on the head. "Pien is gonna kill us," Deidara said while rubbing his head. Itachi knew it was true but didn't care. "Don't worry I'll take full punishment,"

Deidara looked at his friend and knew he had a soft spot for that girl and smiled at Itachi yet showing pity because he knew Itachi would never see that girl again.

**_NO ITACHI ISN"T GOING TO DIE JUST PUNISHMENT PEOPLE  
_**


End file.
